HeroBrine Project
by CyanPhobos
Summary: A man wakes up, remembering nothing and owning nothing. He wanders through the forests of RedNoír and faces many challenges including his uncontrollable killing powers, the legends about him that he doesn't know, his evil twin brother, and even trying to find love.
1. Chapter 1, Project HeroBrine

HeroBrine Project

Chapter 1, Project H

I woke up shivering. I'm… ugh… my head. I stood up. My shirt had decomposed, along with my other clothes. Who the hell am I? Why am I here? I looked around, next to me was a small lava river, gold ore lied in the ground next to me. A mine. I looked down. I had abs. How?

I started down a hallway. Maybe if I follow these torches I'll get out of here. How am I alive? I was asleep so long my clothes decomposed. But I feel fine, in fact I feel great, physically.

I noticed a door with a sign above it. It said… supplies. I walked into the room and found a neatly folded sky blue shirt. I pulled it on along with white boxers, and blue jeans. I stepped out and walked through another door. "Ksk" it sounded like a spider to me.

A spider came down the hall and I got ready to hit it, but it walked past me. What the? I continued following the torches and a creeper jumped out at me, then walked past me. I just shook my head and ran until I reached another door. I opened it and stepped out. The sun was shining and my eyes hurt. I turned and looked at the door I stepped out of. It was in a hill with a sign above it, the sign read: "Her r ne Pro ect"

I guessed the last word was project. I wonder why I was in there….

I got used to the brightness and looked at the beautiful landscape. Acres of Forrest. I smiled and walked down the hill, noticing a village I walked to it. Boys played with wooden swords and some girls joined, most were playing with the dogs though, and walking with the Iron Golem.

One of the adult men saw me, he almost dropped his iron sword. "H-H-HeroBrine!" He shouted.

I wrinkled up my nose. What the fuck is HeroBrine? He ran at me wielding his sword. The others quickly ran inside. I started backing away. I tried to speak but nothing came out. He got closer and all of the sudden black goop started circling my right arm, almost like tar.

The mans eyes grew wide and he dropped his sword. "What the fu-"

The goop quickly wrapped around him and he started shrinking. He was completely swallowed in the goop as it kept getting smaller. "AHHHHH!" I screamed in pain, gaining the ability to talk. The goo slithered into my arm, the body gone, absorb into it.

I ran into the Forrest and collapsed under a tree. I cried quietly. "What did I just do?"

I sat under the tree, and didn't move for a long time, it felt like eternity. I got up and ripped some wood from a tree. I eventually built a small house with a main room and a bedroom. I sighed and laid in my bed. I'll sleep away my reality nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2, Cupa, Andr, Misty, and Amy

Chapter 2, Cupa, Andr, Misty, and Amy.

I woke up to a hissing sound, but it sounded soft, and calming, almost like purring. I kept my eyes closed and heard giggling. "This is the man Red wants captured? He's so cute, and he's sleeping in the open!" A feminine voice spoke.

A bag surrounded me and I opened my eyes. "H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Ah, the adorable 'hell spawn' awakens." The first voice spoke again.

"Hell spawn?" I asked.

"Yep, that's what Red calls you anyways. Your some demon sent to kill us all." She spoke again, I knew there was more because they whispered and giggled.

A new voice spoke, "Shouldn't we open the bag and check his eyes first?"

"Your right, don't wanna lug a regular human up Mt Whither for no reason." #1 replied.

The bag opened and I fell onto the were four girls, a orange haired girl with orange eyes, she was skinny and average height, she wore a green sweater with a creeper face on the hood, red gloves, knee high green socks and I'm sure she had green panties on under the sweater. The second voice belonged to a black haired girl dressed in a long black sweater a black skirt, and knee length black boots. She also wore a hat with enderman eyes on it.

Another girl had grey hair and a bow, she wore a small jacket which only covered her shoulders and nipples, but showed most of her breasts, she wore short shorts to, and a hat with a skeleton face.

The last girl wore a grey sweater, grey stockings, and short, black, skirt. Her eyes were red and her hair, purple.

They all resembled monsters, except they were beautiful, whereas the monsters weren't. I stared at them all in awe. He's got the eyes! It's HeroBrine!" Creeper girl exclaimed.

"Eyes?" I asked quietly.

The endergirl spoke, "I'm Andr, the green girl is Cupa, spidey over there is Amy, and bones is Misty."

I looked at her, I'm sure the mixed emotions of fear, joy, and depression were visible in my eyes. Arms came around my neck and before I knew it Cupa was hugging me tight from behind. "He's real!"

I blushed and she kissed my cheek. "I can't believe he's real…." She finished and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Um… why are you doing this?"

"Because your what we need to take to Red and Noír to get eternal protection, and diamonds. Also, you gotta admit, glowing white eyes and crazy powers of death is pretty hot." She leaned over my head so her breasts were pressed against my head and she pressed her lips to mine.

"Ok Cupa, you've had enough, share." Andr commanded and the three girls approached me while Cupa opened her mouth and took my lips into her mouth, licking them and sucking on them. I pulled out of the kiss and rolled so she fell off.

Cupa hissed and Misty aimed her bow at my head. I jumped up and landed on a tree. "What the hell?" Amy shouted.

"Leave me alone, I'm not letting you rape me, or take me to this stupid 'Noír'." I shouted back.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder and then turned to see Andr. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the top if my head. "There's four of us and one of you." She whispered.

I sighed. "I don't want to do this…" I whispered back.

She squealed. "He's gonna use his powers!"

Amy smiled. "I'm aroused already."

"Power and fear arouses you girls? What's wrong with you?"

Cupa was sitting on the ground crying, she obviously was the only same one here. Andr kissed my ear and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled. "I'm happy you changed your mind."

She kissed me and we opened our mouths as we kisses, pressing our tongues against each others. I sent the darkness, as I now call it, off of my arm and on to her back. It stared wrapping around her and she pulled out of the kiss. "You little…"

The darkness absorbed back into my arm as I back flipped off of the tree. I picked up Cupa and ran, her on my back. Misty shit at me with great accuracy but the darkness absorbed the arrows before crawling back into my arm.

I ran into a house and jumped down the stairs. There was a weird gate like statue, made of obsidian. God, it's now or never. I jumped through.


	3. Chapter 3, The Nether

Chapter 3, The Nether

I landed on the ground and laid there, Cupa was laying on top of me. I rolled so she laid next to me and I sat up. She shuddered. "The Nether…"

"What?"

"The portal you went in, it's called a nether portal. It transports people to The Nether." She replied.

A girl wearing a brown bra, brown panties, and knee high gold leggings walked to us. She looked into my eyes, her hair was orange and so were her eyes. She had orange rods floating around her.

She then looked to Cupa. "Is it him?"

Cupa nodded and the blaze girl looked back to me. "Wow."

"I'm not that amazing, I'm just a guy, that woke up today and does t remember anything, can't anyone understand I'm normal?!"

The darkness spun loops around my arm. "I'm Blazette, call me blaze, and that," she pointed at the darkness, "isn't normal."

I grinned. "Want a closer look?"

"I'll pass, maybe a closer look of you later."

Why do all these monster females like me? I sighed quietly. Blaze sneered at Cupa. "So what're you? This loser's girlfriend?"

Finally an obnoxious remark. I have to admit though, Blaze is beautiful. Cupa blushed bright red. "We're not… no." She replied shyly.

I jumped up to my feet. "I'm a single monster thing."

Blaze laughed. "Same here."

I smiled and she smiled back. Cupa stepped between us, "Well, we should get going."

"Where ya heading?" Blaze asked.

"Mt Wither."

"I'm nit going there!" I shouted.

"We're going so you can kill Noír." She replied very quickly.

"Oh, ok then. Who is she exactly?"

"She is Red's queen."

"And red is?" I asked.

"A vampire, he is the king if zombies."

"I know a portal that will take us straight into the underground sector of RedNoír's base. There's a catch though." Blaze grabbed my hand and started dragging me down a trail.

I blushed but didn't pull away. "What's the catch?"

Cupa followed and Blaze answered, "The path leads through nether fortress."

I looked confused. "And?"

"Wither skeletons, they can poison you with 'the wither effect' I haven't studied it well yet, but just try not to get near them." She informed me.

I nodded and continued walking, we then started up a hill. Cupa grabbed the back of my short and gently pulled. "Can I have a ride? My legs are sore."

I nodded. "Sure."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped, wrapping her arms around my waist. I blushed and so did Blaze. What's her deal? "You two lovie doivies" she mumbled.

We reached the top of the hill and I set Cupa down. The fortress acted as a bridge, connecting the two hills on the side of a valley.


	4. Chapter 4, Winter

Chapter 4, Winter

We entered the fortress. I pulled out the man I killed's iron sword and wielded it in my left hand, my arm being looped by the darkness. Blaze stared at my hand, I looked at her and she blushed. It seems like only these monster girls were in love with me. Which is fine.

Wither skeletons ran at us, wielding swords. I slashed at them with my sword and enveloped them in darkness. Blaze sent fire at some and Cupa held herself tight to my back. I ran past them, as there numbers were consuming me. Blaze growled and kept burning them.

I looked out a window and noted we were crossing the valley. Whither skeletons surrounded us. "So, the one and only HeroBrine has stumbled into my hands."

A pale girl dressed in a short black skirt and black coat, revealing most of her breasts stepped in front of me. Her hair was white and her eyes black.

Blaze soon caught up to us and saw the girl. "Winter…." Blaze looked angry.

The pale girl, most likely the Wither skeleton Female nodded, so her name is Winter? "I've heard that you took out Andr, but… you won't take me." Winter spoke quietly, but loud enough to hear.

Cupa had her eyes shut, and seemed to be focusing hard on something. "Just let us go." Blaze shouted.

Winter pulled out a iron sword and stepped close to me, pressing the blade to my neck. "I've also heard that the mob females all have a thing for you, I don't see how."

"Finally, a girl who doesn't love me." I pressed my blade to her neck.

All of the sudden the Wither Skeletons that surrounded us exploded, the explosions broke the fortress floor and we began descending, still in the room, as it tumbled into the canyon. "My fortress!" Winter screamed.

We all let out cries of pain as we smashed into the walls. I jumped onto the roof and lunged into the air, the darkness stretched upwards and grabbed the floor of the intact fortress. I dangled and watched the building holding the girls tumble.

Winter jumped and grabbed my legs, holding on for dear life. "Agh! Let go of me!" I tried kicking her off , but she held tight.

The building crushed into the ground. Blazette… Cupa…. A tear rolled down my face as the darkness pulled me and Winter into the fortress.

I laid on the floor and Winter let go of me. "Now that it's just you and me, and I know about that goo on your arm… I think I'll take your side, just to be safe." Winter whispered.

I nodded and stood up, she stood next to me. "So… were heading to Mt Wither?"

I nodded again and started walking down the hall. She followed, gripping her sword tight.

"I'll escort you, only because… I killed your friends. I just wanted to keep them prisoners, not…."

I stopped listening. All they wanted was to help me, and the only time they needed help, I kept it from them, and left them. I am the reason that two beautiful girls are dead. I liked Blazette….

At the end of the hall we stood at another Nether portal. I sighed. Winter took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry."

I blushed but it quickly disappeared and I slipped my hand out of hers, she looked hurt, but I didn't care. I stepped into the portal with her. My hatred for The Nether was at its max… I'm never coming back. Ever.

((Oh my god! I hope you guys like my twist in HeroBrine, making him a sexy beast, womanizer, and the best part, he's got total bad ass powers, but he only does good! lol, step one of creating a supernatural angry HeroBrine, send him through hell, complete! Well, see ya later, leave questions in pm and I'll answer them at the start of the chapter.))


	5. Chapter 5 Mt Wither

Chapter 5, Mt Wither

Lucas: So, a question from ThebigZ, .do all of the girl creatures have powers?"

HeroBrine: Um… taking a guess here… to me it looks like they have the power that corresponds to theirs type. Andr the enderwoman teleported, Blazette *tears form in his eyes* Blazette could burn stuff, and Cupa blew up the Wither skelies.

Lucas: CORRECT! ))))))

I looked around. We were in a room made of black wool I think. Winter shivered. "I don't like this place already." She whispered.

I sighed and broke the wool with my sword. Shit. A black haired girl with two black dragon heads in either side of her head stood in front of us grinning. Her eyes were pitch black and her skin was pale. She wore… absolutely nothing. "You lose Hero." She cackled.

I looked at Winter and she looked sadly into my eyes. I spoke quietly. "How could yo-"

She kissed my lips hard, sliding her mouth into mine, then stepped away, behind the wither. "My name is Noír, and I am queen of RedNoír forrest and Mt Wither." She explained, "Red wanted me to kill you. And that I will do."

A exact copy of me stepped onto the roof. We were on the roof of a black palace on top of Mt Wither. The copy had glowing red eyes and red darkness looping around his arm. My black darkness started looping around mine. "Hello, HeroBrine." He smiled evilly.

"You must be Red, the one who out a price on my head." I stared into his eyes.

He turned to Noír and she stuck her tongue out. It was like a snakes tongue, it slid into his mouth and he moved closer to her until there lips touched. I nearly threw up and looked away disgusted.

Red pulled out of the kiss and smiled, "I'll see you soon my love."

Noír nodded and turned back to me. Red sent his redness onto the roof and he jumped in it like a portal. Then the redness disappeared. "Now Hero, you will die, then I will get to be alone with Red."

Winter had tears in her eyes and she looked into mine. I avoided her gaze and lunged at Noír. She scratched my face and everything got darker. My face hurt like hell. I sliced at her leg and she smiled. A dragon head sent black fire at me and I jump over it. I send out my darkness but Noír just smirks. "I am the queen of darkness."

My darkness disappears and I cry out in pain as the world gets even darker. A dragon head bares it's teeth into my right arm and I close my eyes, groaning, not being able to bear the pain.

I fall to my knees and hear a scream. "Shut up Winter!" Noír shouts as the other dragon darts towards my head. A iron sword swipes and cuts the dragons head off. My eyes are now wide open but I only see what's very close. The rest is black.

The other dragon's head soon rolls to the ground and Noir lunges at me, tackling me off the roof. Suddenly everything is bright again and I thrust my sword into her chest. She screamed and claws at my chest, ripping my shirt apart and cutting into my abs. I sliced at her head and it fell off. I had won, but was still tumbling to the ground. I felt arms wrap around me and turned my head to see a beautiful, pale girl with white hair and red eyes. She wore a white hat with a ghast face on it and a dress that reminded me of a wedding. She was floating when she caught me.

I looked into her eyes and she blushed. "I'm sorry." She soared to the ground and placed me down. "Just felt like rescuing the Hero"

"Hero?" I asked.

She nodded. "You freed RedNoír forrest from Noírs evil rein."

I smiled. "Guess I did."

She grabbed my hand and we both blushed, but I floated to the top of the mountain with her, she let to and I stood in front of Winter.

"Your alive!" She hugged me but I pushed her away.

"Never ever touch me again." I said grimly.

She looked at me, her eyes full of hurt. "Wha-"

"I will never forgive you, you might as well return to The Nether. Where you belong."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I brought Taylor here." She pointed at the pale girl, "This was part of the plan."

"You let her out the wither effect on me. She nearly killed me. You stood there."

She dropped her jaw. "You… really think I'm evil?"

I nodded. She cried and walked back into the wool ball, then into the portal. I turned to Taylor and she smiled sadly.


End file.
